centro_pkmnfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Página de Desahogo
Algunos días te sientes mal, ¿verdad? Pues esa es la razón de la existencia de la página. Pondremos cómo nos sentimos después de cada "batalla". Usa esta página para desahogarte, pues, todos nos comprendemos perfectamente a todos. ¡No borres el escrito de nadie y no olvides firmarlo! Idiotas... by LuchiCoki Cada día de ir al colegio es una batalla que siempre acabáis ganando. Sois unos incomprensibles.Tengo ganas de que TODOS VOSOTROS se mueran. Y sí, incluyo a mis ÚNICOS amigos. ¿Por qué? Por esto: *Brian: SÓLO quieres hacerte el guay y cuando hago cualquier cosa, ya estás llamando a los otros para hacerte creer el rey. Pues no. No lo eres, y nunca lo serás. Y punto. *Daniel: ... Eres un insensato. Me ridiculizan y TÚ, que eres mi mejor amigo, o mejor dicho, lo eras, hablas mal de mí a mis espaldas. Cuando se ríen de mí, te pones a apoyar a los demás como si tuvieran ellos la razón. Repito; eres un insensato. *Raúl: Eres la peor plaga que he podido ver. Me insultas sin razón, me dices cosas y luego dices que eres malo. No me extraña. Cuando me insultas, te digo: "Pues sí, eres malo" y tú haces como si no me conocieras. *Laura: ERES UNA HIJA DE ****. TÚ ME HAS TRAICIONADO MUCHO MÁS QUE LOS ANTERIORES. TE ODIO. Lo único que hice fue revelarte que me gustaba él. Yo no hice nada para que os hicieseis novios a los dos segundos. Sois todos unas fuckin' ratas. Quiero morir. ¡¡¡QUIERO MORIR!!! Archivo:Meiko icon.gif♪Meiko♪ and the vocaloid ♫Neru♫Archivo:Akita Neru icon.gif 13:55 24 jun 2012 (UTC) P.D.: La única amiga que me queda es Minerva... Comentad... Mi puta vida... by Mindshell Esto se lo dedico a mi familia... *'Mamá:' Tu siempre que no haya nadie me apoyas pero cuando llega el idiota, etc de mi padre, cambias de bando. Simplemente, TE ODIO! *'Papá:' Eres un brujo loco y cabrón. La peor cosa que has hecho: Traerme al mundo. Todo el día jodiéndome, hace un rato, había varios mosquitos encima de mi comida y ME HA OBLIGADO A COMÉRMELA. *'Hermana:' Y, tú, ¿qué? ¡Gilipollas! ¡Apoya a mi padre, apóyalo! (Bien que hice ayer de tirarte en unos cactus, en serio. *'Abuela:' ¿Perdona? ¿Me acabas de volver a criticar? ¿Me has vuelto a decir gordo? ¿Peso 49 kg y mido 1,65 y SOY GORDO? Decidme vosotros. *'Tía:' Recoge esto, haz aquello, tráeme el café... ¿Qué pasa? ¡No soy tu sirviento! *'Otra tía:' Consiente a tus hijas (mis primas) y haz que hagan lo que les dé la gana... ¡Claro que sí! *'Prima (8 años):' Es más consentida que... Bueh, no te aguanto. *'Prima (4 años):' Maleducada, cuando se entra a un sitio, se saluda y se dan dos besos, no se tira uno encima de la cama de quien visita... *El resto:' '''Una abuela y una tía, las unicas buenas de la familia. Espero que despues de leer esto, te lo pienses tres veces antes de joderme por acá. Gracias!! Comentarios Ahora, porfavor, comentad sobre esto que acabo de escribir... *Gente envidiosa e.e (Dettox) Un desahogo(Dettox) '''Malditas plagas e.e , parece que mi escuela no tiene un fin, primero:' *Flor: esta imbécil chica que lo único que busca es ser guay, linda... cuando sea grande va a ser una maldita drogada, es igual que su madre e.e , gracias a esta eh perdido amistades, cupido búscate una p_ta vida que la mía la tengo llena de chicas :Yao: *Jenny: tengo suerte de que a ti te dicen mamut :Trollface: por que eres la peor chica de todas e.e , tienes personalidad grosera y muy mala conducta y así un te crees la mejor... quiziste conquistarme pero tus estúpidos sueños no llegan a hacerlo. gracias cupido. *"Militar"(Theo): Es ovio que te agrego a mi lista negra >:D , aunque seas mi mejor amigo siempre estas jugando con otros y me dejas de lado como un hueso, tengo suerte de conocer tus secretos y se los contare a todos incluyendo a tu "novia no oficial" Pues, ahora mostrare mi vida afuera de la escuela: *Padre: Papa me prestas 20$? USA TU PLATA, NO TIENES POR QUE USAR LA MIA!!! *Hermana menor: Quien es la celosa de la casa? y la parlante? MAMA BYRON ME ESTA MOLESTANDO!!! e.e *Hermana mayor: Puedo entrar a tu cuarto? MAMA BYRON ME ROMPIO UNA UÑA!!! e.e *Hermanito: Quien es el mas bonito? BUAAAJSAHAHTRADFK!!! e.e *Abuela: Me quieres? NO POR QUE ERES MAS GRANDE QUE AYER!! Estupidos familiares... Cada Puto de Clase (By Garry) Aquí voy a decir lo que pienso del algunos idiotas de mi classe. Chicos Gerard (Se llama como yo): What is fuck? Te crees guay y no eres más que una rana con gafas. Eloi y Joel: Antes eramos el mejor trío pero desde que os agarráis de la mano como si fuerais maricones eso ha cambiado. Además, pasáis de mi. Oriol: = que Gerard pero sin gafas. Jordi: El típico que va de bueno con las niñas y en realidad es un guarro. Omar: Eres mi mejor amigo pero eres un poco chulo. Me das un poco de rabia y no se porqué. Álex: Un PUTO pijo que solo piensa en si mismo. Joan: El matón de la clase y parece maricón. Se folla a las paredes (?) Isaac: El HIJO DE PUTA que me tiene manía. Me gustaría que se largará. Marc P: Acabas de llegar y a veces te crees guay. ¿En qué mundo vivo? Marc M: Cada vez me ignoras más. Creía que era uno de tus mejores amigos. Chicas Gemma: Pija que dice que soy su mejor amigo (Mentira, solo me utiliza). Laura A: Hicimos una apuesta entre 4 personas y por su culpa yo quedé en gran ridículo. Marta C: La típica que va por el mundo diciendo: ¿Te crees guay? Qué rabia me da. Laura E: PUTA RETRASADA que llora por todo. Maria E: La malginada de la clase. Le das un poco de tu amistad y te traiciona por la espalda. Cristina: Pasa 100% de mi. Pero este año se va del cole. Martina: Buena amiga, pero es bastante chivata y tonta. Paula: Mind y Dettox saben muy bien quién es... Marta G: La nueva del año, solo tiene amigas, pasa 100% de los chicos, no se puede ser su amigo. Carla: Retrasada y guarra (Edad del Pavo). Todo el día está zorreando. Maria M: Otra más como Marta C, pero no la odio. Carlota: ¿Qué? ¿Otra que va pasando de la gente? Eso ha sido todo... Comentarios *Mindshell: Creo que con esto basta para intentar no mudarme hacia aquí... *Cokitaah quien soy? ewe: Yo tambien conozco a una Paula. Es una p**a pija e.e *Miiiiiiiiiiind respues ta a Cokitaah: No se refiere a eso diría yo ewe Turno de los putos de mi clase, by Mindshell Chicos *Óscar L. ("Chiquilicuatre"): Eres un puto gilipollas, sólo por salir (para joderme) con la chica que te dije que me gustaba y le iba a pedir si quería ser mi novia, te quiero matar. *Martí B. ("Martineixons Studios"): Me das asco... Un Snorlax es un fideo a tu lado... Y tú, apoya a Óscar. *Arnau S. (No le han puesto mote): ¿Qué te crees? ¿El sabelotodo? ¿El "empollón"? ¡Ése soy yo! e.e *Marc Dap. ("Titus"): A ver, ¿tú qué haces diciendo mentiras sobre mí? No recuerdo haberte hablado más de cinco veces en nueve meses. *Eduard A. ("Xita"): Ehem... ¿Porqué no te agarras de la manita de Oscar y cantáis juntos: "Somos maricones, somos maricones..."? *Marc Des. ("El good-game"): Desde que me empezaste a insultar en grupo (no te atreves tú solo porque te puedo romper la cabeza, Garry y Dettox cómo), te detesto. *Ferran P. ("Lo puto amo"): Eres un retrasado, insensato, inmaduro, guarro... Evidentemente, por la Edad del Pavo. *Pol M. ("El ligón"): ¿El ligón? ¡Pero si eres un feto (en serio) que no para de insultar! *David S. (no soy yo, mote: "El Vacilongo"): ¡Eh, Vacilongo! ¿Es lo único que sabes decirme? Chicas Ahora viene la buena... *Manar: Llegaste a medio curso y te crees guay... ¿En qué mundo vivo? ¡Que alguien me lo diga! *Carlota ("Charlotte"): Estúpida, repelente... Por suerte, te has ido este fin de curso. *Júlia R: WTF? Criticas las lágrimas de emoción de otros compañeros (o matones e.e) cuando tu LLORASTE DESDE LAS 11:30 HASTA LA UNA. *Júla A: Sólo te voy a criticar por el físico, pues, no te conozco: eres más fea que yo que sé e.e *Otras que me da palo poner, que luego pondré... Estúpida señorita...by Dettox Es el ser que mas odio despues de mi padre, hoy me a sentado con el alumno mas imbecil de mi grado, esto usare para desahogarme: SEñORITA PUTA IMBECIL DE MIERDA TE QUIERO MATAR Y USARE TODAS LAS PUTAS PALABRAS QUE SE PUEDAN USAR PARA DECIRTE ESTO Y POR TU CULPA ME OLVIDE QUE IBA A DECIR AHORA... Y esto es para David (El compañero con que me sente, sin ofender Mindshell) GORDO SUBNORMAL TIENES EL PENE TAN LLENO DE MIERDA QUE PARECE UN SALCHICHON GORDO TIPO ESOS QUE VENDEN EN EL CARREFOUR TE ODIO POR QUE ERES MUY CHUSMA Y SIEMPRE CUENTAS TODO LO QUE HACEN TODOS, VETE A LA MIERDA QUE QUEDA LEJOS Los estúpidos de clase ~by LuchiCoki~ P.D.: No voy a incluir a los de la otra clase, porque somos A y B, y solo diré a los que me insultan mayoría Chicos Samuel M.: Se cree guay. Todo lo que hace es ofensivo para los demás pero bueno para él. ¿Qué se cree, el rey del mundo? Denys: Tú me insultas pero aún así... siempre serás mi amor platónico... Sergio: Estúpido marica que se cree el rey del mundo porque es amigo de Samuel. Iván: Nunca olvidaré lo que me hicistes... estúpido marica... eres un interesado... Samuel V.: Cuando le haces algo, te amenaza de una forma que parece que te fuera a matar... le odio, también me hizo algo malo. Raúl: Te odio. Como verás en el primer texto de la página... Brian: Igual que en el primer texto de la página. Chicas Laura: En el primer texto... Samara: Gitana tonta que te mete tortazos sin razón. Damarís: Lo mismo que Samara. Categoría:Proyecto de la Wiki